Field of Disclosure
The technology described herein is directed to pen-based systems, and in particular, to ultrasound pen gesture detection.
Background
Many computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interfaces (GUIs), are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices. A keyboard may be used for entering text. A pointing device, such as a mouse, may also be used for operating the user interface. The keyboard and mouse interfaces provide for fast creation and modification of documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos, and the like.
Recently, however, pen-based computing systems, such as tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, have been increasing in popularity. In pen-based computing systems, user input may be introduced using an electronic “pen” or stylus (e.g., akin to writing with a conventional pen or pencil on a piece of paper). There is still room for improvement to pen-based systems, however